Hastings
Hastings is the Intelligence Officer on the Resolute, as well as Security in some regard, with a military mind. On Netflix's Lost in Space, Hastings was portrayed by Douglas Hodge. History Before the launch of the 24th Mission, he secretly traded information with in order to alter the results 's stress test to say that he passed instead of failed. Maureen gave him several clearance codes, which, together, allowed him total control of the ship's systems. When she hesitated in sending him the codes, he pressured her, asking her if she was having second thoughts. ("Unknown") His ultimate goal is the same as most people on the Resolute and the Alpha Centauri Program - save humanity. However, he is of singular mind almost all the time - thus, he is willing to do nearly anything to see the mission succeed; he is willing to manipulate people, like "Dr. Smith," but moreover, he is willing to doom hundreds of people to certain death in order to get the Resolute to Alpha Centauri. He sometimes seem to struggle when making his decision, but ultimately he goes through with it, his remorse subsiding rather quickly. He is an evil man. He also opens the OGS airlock just go make a point, willing to kill the work crew collecting ammonium gas to purify the water and thus make air, another indication of how extremely far he's willing to go for the sake of the mission - sacrifice a 'few' to save many - even if the few are the many at the moment. In theme of Hastings as a military man, he also sees some people not as much as people, but resources or tools, and also doesn't like being countermanded in the slightest: when Captain Kanml decides to keep cleaning the water after he 'wins', he is visibly displeased, and not by just a little bit. He also ends up trying to kill John and Maureen in retaliation by locking out their maintenance pods. Hastings effectively ends up becoming a bit of a nemesis for the Robinson family as they keep getting in his way, setting them up to fail, get locked out of areas, or outright die. After he tries to leave Will and the remaining colonists behind, he is overpowered and captured by Maureen, John and Don West. As the crew of the Resolute evacuate during the robot attack, Hastings and his men are apparently left locked in the brig. Maureen contacts Hastings to ask for the access codes to disable the safety systems so that she can destroy the Resolute. Though surprised by her request, Hastings immediately complies when Maureen explains she is doing it to buy the children time to escape. He is presumably killed when the Resolute is destroyed by Maureen. Trivia Although Hastings is not seen physically until the second season of Netflix's Lost in Space, he is seen in a way in "Impact" from the first season in a flashback through the messages he exchanges with Maureen as she barters with him to alter Will's test results. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters